So He Sat
by rainy angellz
Summary: And so he sat... postep fic to Endgame.. so MAJOR SPOILERS here.


Title: So He Sat

Author: Christine

Date: May 15, 2007

Spoilers: Endgame

* * *

Bobby sat there.

Moments passed by as the darkness descended to be replaced by the waking sun. All he could do was sit there. So he sat and thought about what had transpired in the last two weeks. He'd lost his mother. He'd found out that his father may not have really been his biological father. Rather his father could've been the man that executed just hours ago.

So he sat.

His eyelids struggled to stay open because he still had to drive home, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate with him to lift himself out of the chair. He'd been sitting in the same position in the same chair since she passed.

The room lay nearly empty save for the momentos he had brought her when he knew that the end was near. The photos from his childhood haunted him, taunted him because all of it could've been a lie.

His body was numb from the emotional stress upon his body the last few weeks. In a way he was relieved his mother had finally passed. No more pain bestowed on her body. He felt guilty for feeling relieved, but he knew it was time. He'd had a good deal of time to accept that fact. What bothered him more was that Frank wasn't there.

Yet again, Frank was absent. He had shown up a few days earlier, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there when his mother died, and Bobby was all alone.

Sometimes he preferred to be alone, but this time he wished his brother was there.

Bobby smiled solemnly remembering when Frank had told the story of how he had taken care of the two of them when their mother had gone upstate with Mark. Bobby couldn't for the life of himself remember what and how this had occurred. Suddenly, Bobby was overwhelmed with emotion. His eyes burned and swelled.

A lone tear dropped from his eye, running down his cheek and splattering onto his jacket. He was overwhelmed by memories that he couldn't remember, and the guilt that he couldn't protect his mother from Mark Brady.

He hastily wiped his tears away hoping that they would stop, but they continued flowing from his eyes uncontrollably as he sat there in the dark empty room.

Memories continued to flow back, and he just cherished them before carefully cataloging them in his brain. Only the good times remained in memory.

The nurse that had told him that visiting hours were over had done so hours ago, yet he still sat in the solitary position that he settled into. He didn't hear the door open and someone come in. He felt someone put their hands on his shoulder and suddenly he was crying into someone's shoulder, surrounded by their arms. The unrelenting tears in his eyes didn't let him see who it was, but he knew it was her. He didn't have to see her, or hear her, he just knew it was her.

He cried until he could cry no more. He wearily got up with her support and they left the room. They walked down the halls of the hospital and down to the car. She put him into the passenger seat, before climbing into the drivers seat. She started the car, and sat there, waiting for any indication from him that he was ready to go.

He absently stared through the car windshield to the beautiful clear day that was upon them.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

He'd stopped crying awhile ago and his eyes were dry and irritated. His eyelids fluttered frequently to stay awake. He wanted to make sure things were okay before leaving.

"I-I-I have to—" Bobby began, using hand motions signaling towards the hospital.

"Everything's being sent to your apartment," she said. "They said they'd call you tomorrow to finalize the arrangements."

Bobby just looked at her. Her amazing beauty never failed to amaze her and he was so incredibly lucky to have found her.

"W-we can go now," Bobby said, hoping to be able to get home, hoping for some sort of normalcy in his life.

She started the car, and put it into gear. Pulling onto the highway, her hand reached for his on the center console.

He turned and looked at her.

"Thanks Alex," he said. "I-I'm lucky to have you."

And so for the entire way home, they sat.

* * *

Feedback & reviews...:) 


End file.
